


Любовь это наркотик.

by thicctor-nikiforov (trashbambi)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Body Worship, Edging, M/M, Marking, Masturbation, Mild Language Kink, Outdoor Sex, Praise Kink, blowjob, cum facial, mild bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 02:26:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8648218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashbambi/pseuds/thicctor-nikiforov
Summary: Love is a Drug.Yuuri takes Viktor hiking in the mountains to the east of Hasetsu one warm summers day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to MihaelKai for beta reading this and pointing out my numerous missed apostrophes and hilarious spelling errors. You're a life saver. and apparently a saver of Viktor's magical dick vanishing mental powers.
> 
> I haven't written in a few years, but yoi has inspired me to try. So please be gentle with me ;w;
> 
> more notes at the end!!

Viktor was wondering why he’d agreed to this. He knew Yuuri had far more stamina than he did. And he was far more of a city person than someone at home in the outdoors. But Yuuri’s sweet, pleading smile had been all it took for Viktor to practically trip over himself to agree.

So here they were, hiking in the mountains to the east of Hasetsu. It was warm, as it usually was in Kyuushu, but luckily for Viktor’s Russian acclimatised body, the trees kept the hiking trails mostly cool. Makkachin wasn’t with them that day, having been dropped off at the groomer’s that morning to be pampered.

He trailed a few paces behind the younger man, his breathing a little heavier than usual due to the prolonged exercise, whereas Yuuri seemed to be no worse off than when they’d started. Still, his position gave Viktor the joyful view of Yuuri’s shapely ass ahead of him.

Currently they were looking for a place to set down and stop for lunch, and Viktor was getting tempted to just stop then right there on the trail, but Yuuri has other ideas. Another few minutes and they emerged from the forest into a meadow, some trees scattered here and there in the long, wild flower filled grass. Cicadas were chirping all around. Yuuri wandered over to the nearest tree in the field, stopping beneath it where the grass was shorter in the shadow of the low branched plant.

“I think this will do!” Yuuri said cheerfully, pulling his rucksack off his back and setting it down. Viktor groaned in thanks to whatever deities may exist and followed him, setting his own bag down with a relieved sigh.

As tiring as hiking was for Viktor, he had enjoyed the day so far, wandering through the forest, able to freely hold Yuuri’s hand without worrying that someone would see them, stealing soft kisses every now and then. It had been peaceful, calming both of their frayed nerves. Preparing for this seasons competitions had been taking a strain on both of them as Viktor pushed Yuuri harder than ever. No one could ever say that dating his coach made things easier for Yuuri.

As soon as Yuuri had pulled out a blanket and spread it on the floor Viktor flopped down onto it, groaning loudly as he took the weight off his feet and lay down. Yuuri rolled his eyes, a fond smile on his face as he continued pulling out containers for food and drink for them both and placing them at the edge of the blanket.

“Really Vitya, there’s no need to be so dramatic about it. It’s just a little hiking.” Yuuri chuckled, finishing setting their food out for later before settling down next to the older man. The nickname had warmth pooling in Viktor's chest, pulling Yuuri against his side and pressing a kiss to the top of his head.

“But it’s so tiring! No wonder you have such stamina, if you hike often.” Viktor said, a hand finding Yuuri’s and using his fingers to toy with the other’s own, stroking gently before lacing them together. He looked down and noticed the slight flush of embarrassment on Yuuri’s cheeks, a telltale sign to him that the other’s mind had gone in a slightly inappropriate direction. He’d learned, after over a year and a half with the other, most of that time dating him, that Yuuri’s mind often went in such directions. Especially after Viktor had awakened his Eros completely during the Cup of China last year.

“Really now Yuuri. I meant your stamina skating wise. Though, your stamina in other areas is also impressive.” He hummed, squeezing Yuuri’s hand affectionately. Yuuri used his unoccupied hand to smack Viktor’s thigh in light reprimand at the teasing comment.

“If you really didn’t want to come hiking you could have just said no.” Yuuri reminded him, rolling his eyes for the second time.

“And miss the wonderful views gifted me all day? Never.” Viktor retorted, moving as he spoke, his hand releasing Yuuri’s as he crawled over him, his hand slipping down and around to give the other’s behind a firm squeeze. He made it obvious with the move that by ‘views’ he’d really meant Yuuri’s ass and not the nature surrounding them. The change of position and hand on his rear had Yuuri giving a shocked squeak, the previous mild flush in his cheeks rapidly darkening.

“Viktor, really! We’re outside! Can’t you behave yourself for one day?” Yuuri huffed, although the amused smile on his face lessened the severity of the admonition. While he was hesitant to get intimate with Viktor at the best of times due to the risk of someone just walking into their room, which had happened a few times at inopportune moments, he knew that out here in the middle of the mountains, the likelihood of someone coming across them was slim to none. Viktor just gave a lopsided grin as he squeezed again, his head dipping down to press a chaste kiss to Yuuri’s lips.

“How can I behave when you make me want to be so very naughty all the time?” Viktor purred, his tone of voice and words going straight to Yuuri’s crotch, the younger man letting out a shaky, aroused sigh. He brought his hands up and wound on in Viktor’s sinfully soft hair, the other resting on the back of his neck to pull him into a kiss. Kissing Viktor has quickly become Yuuri’s favourite thing in the world after the first time. Because while sex was great, there was just something about kissing that got Yuuri so hot and bothered and now was no different. He nipped and sucked at Viktor’s lips as the older man moved the hand on his ass and slid it up over Yuuri’s hip, slowly inching up his shirt as it moved over his belly.

The action had the muscles of Yuuri’s stomach twitching and he left out a small laugh against Viktor’s lips as it tickled his sensitive skin. The laugh caused a smile to spread across Viktor’s own face, before he trailed his tongue over Yuuri’s lower lip before slipping it into the hot cavern of the younger’s mouth. Ticklishness forgotten for now, Yuuri groaned softly, fingers combing through Viktor’s hair.

Time seemed to slow as they kissed, the sound of nature fading in their ears as it was replaced with quiet gasps and moans from the both of them. Their hands roamed across each other’s bodies, under shirts, stroking, grabbing, squeezing. Then Viktor’s lips moved down, licking and sucking at the front of Yuuri’s neck down to his collar bones, his hips lowering at the same time to roll against the other’s own, rocking their erections together though their jeans.

Yuuri arched into Viktor’s touch, letting out a needy whine, the older man chuckling softly as he pushed up Yuuri’s shirt until it bunched up under his arms, exposing his chest to the warm summer’s air. Viktor licked and nipped his way across the expanse of skin, stopping to lavish a pert nipple with attention before moving to the other, leaving small, vivid love bites in his wake.

Viktor could never get enough of tasting Yuuri’s body. Of mapping every dip and curve with his tongue over and over, memorizing every detail. He was sure that by this point there wasn't a single patch of skin on Yuuri’s body that he hadn’t paid homage to with his lips. Every now and then. Between licks and sucks, nips and kisses, he’d whisper compliments, praise and words of adoration in English, Russian, and Japanese. Each word had heat coiling tighter and tighter in Yuuri’s abdomen, especially when Viktor would praise him, tell him how good he was at things, how skilled and hard working and utterly breathtaking.

After almost an hour of this alone, Yuuri’s body was practically humming with need, and it dawned on him just how Viktor was spoiling him with attention and how Yuuri had done little to reciprocate, instead getting lost in the attention. Though he knew Viktor wouldn’t complain. In fact, he’d probably get scolded if he tried to do anything back right now. He could see the glint in Viktor’s eyes that foretold of a need to worship Yuuri until he believed it.

Even after all this time he still had trouble with self-confidence. So at times Viktor would do this, shower him with affection and praise and not allow the other to return it without punishment,which usually entailed ropes and climax denial and days of torturous sexual teasing. Right now, however, Yuuri was happy to take it all greedily without complaint.

Viktor made his way down Yuuri’s body, kisses stopping at the waistband of his jeans before the older man pulled away, Smirking down at the frustrated expression on Yuuri’s face. It was an expression he enjoyed seeing far too much. Yuuri was stubborn, even in the bedroom, or in this case, the field. When he picked up on the fact that Victor liked to hear him beg, Yuuri would make him work for it, and that made it all the sweeter when the younger man broke and begged so nicely.

Viktor pulled back enough to take on of Yuuri’s ankles in hand, the other making short work of the laces on his hiking boot, quickly removing it and his sock without much fanfare before doing the same to the other, placing them to the side.

Slender fingers made short work of unfastening Yuuri’s jeans, and they were quickly removed, Yuuri lifting his hips automatically for the other. He was left with his shirt pushed up, and a visible tent in his boxers, a dark, damp patch over the head another indicator of his arousal.

“Mmm, look at you. Already making a mess.” Viktor purred, stroking a single finger firmly over the damp patch and licking his lips in anticipation of tasting the other. He let his eyes roam over the debauched looking man under him, his own dick giving a hard pulse in his own tight jeans at the delicious sight.

“Hmm, I think I may indulge myself in a little dessert before lunch.” Viktor practically growled, his voice rough with arousal now. With that he descended again on Yuuri’s body, wrapping his lips around the head of the other’s cock through his boxers and giving a long, hard suck which caused Yuuri to let out a loud, strangled whimper of delight.

Viktor rubbed his cheek, lips and nose against Yuuri’s cock for a while, enjoying the way it twitched against his skin through the soft fabric of his underwear, though he could feel Yuuri calming down slightly, not so close to climax now. This was his signal to continue teasing the younger man, so he pulled back, looking at at him and giving a soft pat to Yuuri’s hip as he usually did to tell him to lift his hips. Once Yuuri did so, Viktor used the hand not wound with the other’s to pull his boxers down and off his muscled legs, before leaning down once more, head between Yuuri’s thighs.

He admired the sight of Yuuri’s handsome cock, shorter than his own by an inch or so, but a little thicker, resting heavily against his belly, flushed red at the tip and the shaft slightly darker than the rest of his skin. He admired the tight balls and thatch of dark hair above his cock.

“You’re so handsome Yuuri.” Viktor purred, looking particularly pleased that the beautiful man below him was all his. That he could admire this view almost any time he wished. That Yuuri was his, and his alone. Like a cat that got the cream. 

Feather light kisses were pressed against silvery stretch marks on Yuuri’s thighs, the old damaged skin overly sensitive. The action always caused Yuuri to shiver slightly and moan, despite the embarrassed flush to his cheeks, his free hand coming down to wind in Viktor’s hair. The marks caused by his cycle of rapid weight gain and loss had always been a sore point for Yuuri. He had been ashamed of them for so long. Men didn’t get stretch marks as far as most people were concerned.

Viktor had shown him how untrue that was, pointing out the faint silvery marks on his own skin from growth spurts. He’d likened them to tiger stripes, and hailed Yuuri as a fierce tiger who had worked hard for the body he had and shown him how to love himself. It was an ongoing struggle, hence Yuuri’s embarrassment now, but slowly he was actually finding it arousing to have the other worship those marks.

The next thing he knew was wet heat around him, a slightly startled cry falling from his lips as he was dragged back from wherever his mind had pulled him off to. The hand in Viktor’s hair gripped harder, the older man moaning around his cock at that, sending pleasure shooting through him like lightning.

“A-ah! Viktor!” Yuuri moaned, his hips giving a little upward thrust, trying to push further into that mouth, looking down at Viktor with eyes half lidded in lust. The way Viktor looked back up at him though pale lashes, mouth stretched around his dick, was one of the most erotic sights Yuuri had ever had the pleasure of witnessing. Second only to watching Viktor as he came.

“So beautiful.” Yuuri whispered as he stroked his fingers through Viktor’s hair with a look of awe on his face, giving their intertwined hands a soft squeeze. His head fell back again when Viktor gave a firm suck, his mouth falling open in a soft groan.

Soon, Yuuri was nearing release, his soft cries of pleasure getting louder, precum dribbling onto Viktors tongue. So Viktor pulled away, much to Yuuri’s dismay as his dick gave a hard pulse.

“Ah ah ah, not so fast.” Viktor told him, using one hand to press firmly behind Yuuri’s balls, stopping his orgasm in it’s tracks, as he unlaced their fingers. His other hand pulled Yuuri’s from his hair as the younger man tried to push Viktor’s head down again in desperation, whining with need. He’d been so so close. Damn Viktor and his penchant for orgasm denial.

He hastily tried to grab his cock and finish himself off, only in the next moment to find himself with both arms pinned above his head by Viktor’s, the older man hovering over him with an annoyed expression.

“If you can’t behave yourself I’m going to tie you up.” Viktor huffed, eyes narrowed though here was a faint smirk on his lips. Yuuri just scowled, wriggling his arms to try and free them.

“With what? It’s not like you brought any rope. I know. I checked your bag before we left.” Yuuri told him defiantly, as always enjoying the inevitable battle for dominance that happened when Viktor decided to make Yuuri wait for release.

“Ah, but I have a belt.” Viktor chuckled, shifting to hold Yuuri’s wrists with one hand as the other quickly undid his belt and pulled it from the loops in a smooth motion. He wasted no time in wrapping it around Yuuri’s wrists and fastening it, sitting back to admire his handiwork.

“b`lyad'… you look so hot like that.” Viktor groaned, taking in the sight of Yuuri looking so debauched, half naked, arms tied above his head with a beautiful look of stubborn defiance on his face. It was a testament to how turned on Viktor was that he swore, and that he did so in his native tongue. He wasn’t a man who often cursed, and each time he did made Yuuri’s knees weak with lust, especially when it was in the older man’s mother language, so it was a good thing in his eyes that he was laying down at that moment.

“If you want to cum you’re going to have to beg for it, krasivyy.” Viktor said, lifting one of Yuuri’s legs and turning his head to trail kisses from his knee upward, hand stroking the other’s ankle lightly. When he reached the other’s inner thighs once more, he began licking and sucking at the skin, leaving small love bites scattered across the scarred skin, all the way up to the dip where his leg joined his body.

“You’re so breathtaking. Every inch of you.” Viktor sighed happily, leaving more marks across Yuuri’s hips. Oh how Yuuri loved seeing those possessive marks on his skin. Then came a groan against skin, and Yuuri looked down, seeing Viktor rubbing his own straining cock through his jeans, obviously in need of some relief. Though they both knew from experience that Viktor would likely be on the verge of shooting his load just from teasing Yuuri and worshipping his body. Yuuri knew that it was time to give in and beg if he didn’t want to be left high and dry after Viktor inevitably dozed off after cumming.

“Vitya… please… I want to cum… please let me cum.” Yuuri whined, looking at the other with a pleading expression, licking his lips and giving his hips a little upward thrust, cock bouncing. How could Viktor say no to that? He couldn’t, just like he couldn’t say no to anything Yuuri asked of him. And so Viktor lowered his head one more time, hand stroking the shaft of Yuuri’s dick as he wrapped his lips around the head, eyes trained on Yuuri’s face, not wanting to miss a moment. He sucked and rubbed his tongue over the slit, enjoying the musky taste of the other’s precum.

All too soon Yuuri’s cock give a strong pulse in Viktor’s mouth, and the first spurt of cum coated his tongue, the older man quickly pulling back to let the rest land across his cheeks and chin as Yuuri moaned loudly in relief at finally cumming after near enough three hours of teasing. And like that it was over, Yuuri lying limp beneath the other and panting softly as he looked up at him with a dazed expression.

Viktor sighed happily as he sat up and moved position so that he was straddling Yuuri’s hips, quickly unfastening his jeans and pulling out his own erection, looking painfully hard, the tip so swollen with blood it was almost purple. Yuuri almost felt sorry for him, but then remembered he’d brought it on himself by teasing Yuuri for so long and ignoring his own needs.

“Cum on me Viktor. Make a mess.” Yuuri purred, enjoying the sight of Viktor’s face covered in his cum as the older man began stroking himself rapidly, hips thrusting in an uneven rhythm with how close he was. A few short minutes later Viktor whined as he came, spurting in thick ropes across the other’s belly and chest, his breathing heavy. He stayed in place for a few moments after, stroking himself lazily as he came down from the high, before he gave a grunt and moved off the other. His now limp cock hung out of his jeans as he rummaged in their bags for tissues, pulling them out and wiping both his dick and face clean, before tucking himself away.

He then turned on Yuuri, smiling down at him softly as he gently wiped the cum from his skin and pulled his shirt back down. He left Yuuri’s hands bound for the time being as he helped the other back into his underwear and jeans, affectionately replacing his socks and boots upon his feet. Then he finally reached up to untie the belt, putting it to the side for now and bringing each of Yuuri’s sightly red wrists to his lips in turn, kissing the skin gently in apology.

Viktor lay down beside Yuuri and pulled him to his side, pressing a kiss to the top of his head as he once more took Yuuri’s hand in his own, lacing their fingers together and stroking the back of his hand with a thumb.

“I think I’ll nap for a while now. You can eat without me if you want, my love.” Viktor sighed happily, his eyes already drooping with fatigue. Yuuri just hummed softly, content to stay right where he was for now, curled against Viktor’s side, head resting on his shoulder, hands laced together.

“I think I may like Hiking after all.” Viktor muttered as he drifted off, Yuuri giving a similarly tired chuckle before he joined him, the two of them dozing in the sun's warmth, golden wedding bands on their ring fingers glinting in the sunlight.

**Author's Note:**

> b`lyad' - fuck  
> krasivyy - handsome
> 
> feel free to hit me up on tumblr! I might take some writing requests if i have time and I also draw viktuuri fan art! And I always enjoy talking to people about yoi!!  
> tumblr username is trashbambi


End file.
